grassrootsfandomcom-20200223-history
CCGC MLK Organization
Organizational aspects of the Carrboro Community Gardening Coalition at MLK can be found here. =CCGC Mission Statement= =CCGC Vision= =Decision Making/Guidelines= * Decision Making Structure - consensus - the point was made that the group size is in flux, making consensus difficult; We could elect a board to make decisions. * Shared vs. Individual Plots or a combination * Rules/Guidelines - How are plots assigned, who gets to take home food, etc. =Organizational Structure= Tasks and roles were defined. It was agreed that some tasks should be rotated on a seasonal (garden season not calendar season) basis. It was also agreed that some tasks should be rotated more frequently than others, specifically the Queen Bee role. Roles will be redefined at the end of the summer when the fall growing season begins. Each role has a pool of interested gardeners from which these roles are filled. image:CCGC_Organization.jpg =List of Roles/Task Assignments= Identified Roles * CCGC Community Gardeners can identify themselves as interested in roles/tasks. * Self-identified CCGC Communtiy Gardeners form a pool from which roles/tasks can rotate on a schedule. #Queen Bee for workdays - someone to drive the train and make sure stuff gets done #Delivery Coordinator - orders and/or schedules delivery for supplies - manure, mulch, seeds, etc. #Calender keeper/updater - makes sure work days get posted, creates calendar of garden tasks, and announcements and events are posted to the calendar on the wiki and on the future bulletin board. #Mulcher/ weed manager/ grass mower inside the fence if needed #Bookkeeper/ Treasurer #Irrigator/Waterer #Community Outreach Coordinator - this person could table at different events, etc. #Educational Outreach Coordinator - this could also be in the O.C.P.Y.C. contact person #Soil steward - tests the soil and implements soil health #Resource compiler - Michael said he would send out an email to a local expert to get some ideas for local permaculture-minded resources # Treasurer # Interfacer; addreses communication between town, and public, manages new list entries Assigned Roles Minute Taker Per meeting a Minute taker is chosen. Minutes to be posted on the wiki in enough time to be looked at by others before the next meeting. Minute Takers job is also to send reminders for the next meeting. Treasurer monitors budget and funds Term: yearly As of May: April Queen Bee Also known as workday coordinator. Responsible for being the first person at the garden on Saturday, greeting newcomers, and coordinating all workday activities. Also works together with waterer and garden volunteers to set a plan for the week. Rotates on a monthly basis. Pool Of Queenbees: April, Jay, Sammy, Leslie June - April July - Jay August - TBD Waterer Coordinates the watering of the garden during the week. Consults with the Queen Bee to determine how much and what needs to be watered. Leslie Public Relations Two roles were defined under PR: a. Town Contact (Interfacer)- The town contact interfaces with Town of Carrboro officials, represents the CCGC at town meetings, and serves as the point of contact for the CCGC. Term: Temporary as community garden is established Jay, Sammy b. Secretary - The Secretary checks the phone messages and answers email for the CCGC. Term: Seasonal Pool of Interfacers: Eric, Chris Guidry, Sammy Eric Website Manager Chris Wiki Management This role has been held by Sammy but is considered to be everyone's responsibility by its nature. Sammy, Everyone Newsletter Planning and design of the CCGC newsletter will be done by committee. Mary, Claire, Jay Calendar Planning and design of the calendar will be done by committee. Jay, Eric Seed Saver This role is currently just the job of being the seed bank, but will evolve into the seed saver as our garden matures and produces seed. April Steering Committee The Steering Committee concept was developed in order to fill the need to have a guiding body that addresses the "nuts and bolts" issues of the garden that need not be brought before the entire CCGC listserv. For example, the steering committee calls for meetings of the general membership to address important issues, watches the bottom line, is open to any interested members, and holds bi-weekly meetings. Current membership includes: Jay, Leslie, Chris, Mary, Alan, Sammy, Eric, April, Charlie =Formation of Committees= *This will allow us to accomplish more with less meetings. Perhaps committees will investigate various options and make suggestions, and the board will vote on what to implement in the future? #Fundraising #Childhood Education #Large term physical design of garden - visioning #Short term garden design - =Listserves= It was agreed that three separate list-servs will be used 1. Steering Committee 2. Announcements 3. General (Newsletter) =Proposed= * We will begin with a common garden, this can be adapted contingent on energy. * April is researching models of community gardens. *Identify specific projects and make a calendar of events to invite people to participate in specific projects =Info Booth= Planning for an info booth at the site has begun, and will include input from Phil Blank, Eric, and the Steering Committee. This info booth will include a garden log or garden diary, plus general information about the garden, pictures, a sign, etc.